A fabulous play by Kaito!
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: Ichigo Academy is just a boarding school for Vocaloids and Utauloids, and a get away for Miku from her family. Until she found out Her older brother Kaito was her teacher for Drama class, bringing her younger sibling Rin and Len along. Now Miku and her friends have to live through the play, Utauloids and each other.


**Hello I'm back! Yes, I really want to make another vocaloid Fanfiction! Anyway I'll be calling this a play staring vocaloids. Well It's mainly about the vocaloid making a play because Kaito commands it.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own vocaloid Why would someone so rich write Fanfictions if they can create an anime about it?**

**Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction though.**

* * *

**_A play: Made by the fabulous Kaito!_**

* * *

A very famous tealette slowly walked out of a stage. Fans cheering, others were crying. As the idol walked of the stage she said a final goodbye to her fans, as she entered the backstage. The tealette had a big grin on her face. Screams erupted from the room to congratulate her. The people in the room were mostly her family and some friends. Do you want to meet them? The one in the back reading a Yuri manga was the tealettes older brother Kaito. Well, he is a creep. Always pairing vocaloids with each other. Of course he has other interest like eating ice cream and directing movies. Then there's the troublesome two. Or you can call them the twins. The tealettes twin siblings; Rin and Len. They don't have the same last name, they're adopted siblings. All the way in the back was Meiko, Kaitos friend. She always comes to their concerts, and she sometimes appeared in them. She also has a problem with sake. Then there was Luka, the tealettes kind older sister. They're not only sisters, their best friends. But it's extremely hard to speak with each other since Luka goes to college. Last but not least was the tealette herself; Hatsune Miku. Japans heart, (Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating)

"That was perfect Onee-chan!" Rin said, hugging her older sister.

"Well you weren't so bad yourself." Miku said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Rin replied, "Yet Len messed up on butterfly on your right shoulder."

"No I didn't." Len angrily told his sister.

"Yes you did, you missed a beat so I had to help you."

"You're such a liar Rin."

Miku giggled. "You can just say you both messed up."...

"What is that suppose too mean?" The twins yelled simultaneously.

"I take it back Onee-chan."... Rin said angrily.

..."You're not perfect." Len said, finishing off his twins sentence.

Miku looked at them with an angry expression, "What? I am so perfect. I shouldn't be listening to you two losers." As the sibling fight started the older vocaloids began to chat.

"I've been thinking of a brand new play." Kaito said with a grin. The female vocaloids looked at him with an annoyed face.

"No Kaito!" Meiko yelled punching Kaito in the guts, "No more!"

"Don't worry; it's for the students of the Ichigo academy." Kaito managed to say.

"Wait, you're a teacher?" Luka questionable asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yep, the school Miku's is attending tomorrow. Don't tell Miku, I want it to be a surprise!" Kaito replied.

"I heard my name!" Miku happily chirped. Her hands on Rin's face, the other on Len's head.

"Nothing" Kaito said with a smile.

* * *

The tealette woke up from her nights slumber, covering her eyes from the suns light beams. "Stupid Sun!" The girl will quietly mutter every now and then. The clock that was supposed to wake her up finally decided to ring. A familiar tune arouses; Melt Miku's favorite song. The girl then started to hum along with her master piece, her bare feet touching the cold wood floor. Miku didn't really understand why the floor was so cold yet it was very hot outside. After deciding to brush off that thought she put two leek shaped slippers as she ran towards her personal bathroom. When the girl entered, she wasn't surprised that it was huge. You are in the bathroom of Japan's biggest idol HELLO! She put her hair, her very long hair into pigtails. She than brushed her teeth, well she and Luka were the only ones that ever did bush their teeth in the house. She put two contacts into her teal orbs, deciding not to put on her red glasses. She then went to her closet, again it was huge. Miku decided to wear her usual outfit today, quickly slipping out of her pajamas and entering hear outfit.

"All done," Miku said with a grin. Today was a very special day for our little vocaloid. She'll be going to an academy. Can you guess the name? Ichigo Academy. She was so excited. Many other vocaloids will be attending as well. Miku was the most popular vocaloid so she only spoke to popular vocaloids like; Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Gackpo and Gumi. Vocaloids aren't the only ones attending. Utauloids as well! They'll be Teto and Momo and...

Miku only knows a few of them. The tealettes phone suddenly began to ring. This time the song was World is mine.

"Ah, I got a text. From who though? Oh it's from the academy." Miku said with a childish grin.

_Dear **Hatsune Miku**,_

_We're so glad your attending this school Miss **Hatsune. **It became a tradition too give students information about their rooms beforehand._

_You'll be in the **Vocaloid** house. Room number: **86. **Roommates; **IA, Megipod Gumi **and **Yuzuki Yuzkari.**_

_We hope that you'll have a great school year Miss **Hastune.**_

_Sincerely,_

_Ichigo Academy._

Miku read the text over and over again, "At least Gumi-chan is in my dorm."

"Miku, it's time to leave!" Luka shouted.

Rin and Len ran into their sisters' room, "Goodbye nee-san!" They said simultaneously.

Miku let out a soft giggle,"Don't worry we have a concert like every week so I'll see you every week."

* * *

A girl, or teen, with very light blond hair opened one eye. She let out a huge yawn which echoed the room. Her long hair was perfectly combed when she woke up. Not a single strain was messed up. Next to her there was a dove.

"Why, hello Mary." The girl said with a soft smile. She then looked outside.

"Wow, that's really hot." The blonde muttered. The suns light beams stinging the girls skin. She let her feet touch the boiling ground.

"This place needs a new air conditioner." The girl sighed to herself. Before she could move any further her door was slammed open. And the only person that can do that was, uh Miki. Her red ahoge bouncing up and down, left and right.

"Hey IA, Get ready school starts today!" The pesky red head said with a grin. IA didn't notice this but a young girl was behind the red head.

"Nee-chan you're not even ready!" The black heard girl said with a worried expression, "You're always the first to be ready, maybe you're sick! You should really stay here."

The ahoge girl gave the little one a hardy laugh, "Yuki that's hilarious, IA won't stay here with you." The little girl then started to burst into tears.

"Miki don't be a fool, look what you done!" IA told the Miki with a frown. Miki replied by rolling her eyes,

"Whatever." Miki muttered. The two girls quickly went out of the blondes room.

"Peace and quiet" IA told herself with a smirk. Her phone then started to play a tune. IA's ringtone, Imagination forest her favorite song. She quickly took her phone out of her desk.

"This early" IA mumbled to herself, "At least It's from the academy." She then started to read the message.

_Dear **IA- Aria on the planets**,_

_We're so glad your attending this school Miss **Planet. **It became a tradition too give students information about their rooms beforehand._

_You'll be in the **Vocaloid** house. Room number: **86. **Roommates; **Hatsune Miku, Megipod Gumi **and **Yuzuki Yuzkari.**_

_We hope that you'll have a great school year Miss **Planet.**_

_Sincerely,_

_Ichigo Academy._

IA grinned, "At least Yuzkari is my roommate."

She then heard to heart filled knocks on her door. Which IA suspected to be Miki and Yuzkari. "I can't knock Yuzkari!" IA heard Miki say. The next thing she sees was a broken door, HER door.

"IA I don't know anyone!" Miki said with a frown, "I'm in room 87, my roommates are Lily, Seeu and Iroha!"

"Iroha is your sister."

"Opps, I forgot."

"Anyway, we're in the same room IA!" Yuzkari said with a grin.

"I know Yuzkari-chan." IA said with a plain smirk, behind them Miki was fuming,

"Why are you the lucky ones?" Miki muttered to herself.

* * *

A teenage girl traced her fingers on her bright green hair, two bright green bags on each side of her. The girl appeared to have biker goggles, with bright red lenses. Her straight green hair was very short, and she liked it that way. I guess you can say she's a popular vocaloid, she's Megpoid Gumi, a bright and cheerful young girl. Beside her was an older girl, her stringy blonde hair that goes all the way to her hips. Gumi didn't really understand why her sister liked her hair long, you have to fix it. It takes like forever to fix! Gumi also didn't understand why every other vocaloid has long hair. _Is it like a fad or something? Even Gackpo has long hair! _She always came to social events very early because of her hair. _I love my hair, yet I always cut it. Funny isn't it? _Maybe vocaloids love their hair too much to cut it. Meiko and Rin have short hair as well. Thinking about the Crypton vocaloids made Gumi grin, _at least I know_ _Miku_.

"Gumi, you're very lucky that you're dorm is next to mine." The older blonde said, "You wouldn't know a thing!"

Gumi took out her key she received from the office and quickly opened the door. "Nee-chan you promise you'll show me around later?" Gumi asked with a puppy dog face.

"Pfft, first off that doesn't work on me and second off of course!" Lily said rolling her eyes, "You know what, since you're roommates'' are freshman, and my roommates' are freshman I'll show you all around!"

"Okay Nee-chan!" Gumi said happily, entering her soon to be home. Turns out, Gumi was the first one to come, "Yes!" Gumi said with a grin. The room maybe the biggest dorm she saw, EVER! It was small, yet it wasn't small small like normal dorms. It was a small room yet huge for dorm standards. Gumi smiled a bit. Two bunk beds were in the the room. Gumi obviously chose the best one. A top bunk bed, next to the window.

"This is why you must have short hair." Gumi happily said to herself. She put her two bags next to a closet, quickly putting her cloths inside the closet area. She then plopped onto her bed, gazing outside the window. Her peace time wasn't long when she heard music blaring from room 85. Gumi isn't a party destroyer, she usually joins the party. Finding this as the right time to introduce herself. She left her room and quickly knocked on room 85. A girl with a red pony tail opened the door.

"Hello Gumi! Never knew you were here." The girl with the red ponytail said. Gumi let out a huge grin.

"Cul-chan, I never knew you were attending." Gumi said, hugging Cul. Cul is Gumi and Lily's cousin. Cul and Lily basically have the same personality. Behind Gumi's cousin were other VERY LONG HAIRED girls. One sorta've looked like Miku. One had way to much glitter on, with a crown on top. The last girl had long white hair; at than end of her hair it was very colorful. Yet for some reason she had the bunk to herself, weird.

"Sorry about the music Gumi? Oh and hello I'm Ring Suzene, my first name is Ring though." The girl named Ring said politely. The next girl seemed spoiled,

"You should definitely know me, I'm Galaco I own the galaxy," Galaco said with a smirk. Cul rolled her eyes. The white haired girl seemed very odd,

"Hello Gumi, pleasure to meet you. I'm Mayu, don't touch my toy rabbit and meet me ax collection. Opps did I say axe collection I meant my stamp collection." She then gave Gumi a twisted smile. Now she knows why she has her own bunk.

"Nice to meet you all" Gumi said with a smile, she then turned towards her cousin, "Hey Cul, Lilly is taking her roomates and my roomates, including me to a tour. Would you like to come?"

"I'll do anything to hang with Lily." Cul said with a grin.

"Great!" Gumi replied, "I'm going to wait for my roommates', see you later!" Gumi quickly left the room, only to find her room with a newcomer; Hatsune Miku.

"Hey ,Miku-chan!" Gumi said, quickly hugging the idol.

"Oh,hey Gumi." Miku said returning the hug.

Miku then glanced around the room, "At least the other top bunk is opened, it's so like you to take the best spot."

Gumi giggled, "Yep, anyway I just met the room across from us room 85, they're really nice. My cousin is in that dorm as well. My sister is the room beside us. Since she is in year 11, and we're in year 10 she'll be giving us a tour, including her roommates'."

Miku returned the smile, "That sounds great! Anyway I wonder what our roommates' are like.."..

In that moment the door opened, reaviling a hooded girl and a blonde heard girl.

"Ah! You must be our roomates!" Gumi and Miku said simultaneously, hugging the two girls to death.

"Wow, I never got greeted like that before." The blonde said, "Anyway I'm IA-Aria on the planets, a funny name I know."

"Then you must be Yuzuki Yuzkari." Gumi said, pointing towards the smaller hooded girl. Yuzkari nodded slightly.

"Sorry, Yuzkari-chan is very quiet." IA said.

"Oh! That's okay, yet Miku and I are very talkative!" Gumi said with a grin, "and very stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" Miku said, punching Gumi's back.

"Ow! Okay," Gumi pouted.

The door was suddenly knocked down to reaveal a red headed ahoge girl.

"Our door," IA yelled, "Why did you break it, Miki?"

"Sorry but Lily-senpai commands it!" Miki said with a smirk.

"OH, you're Nee-sans roommate!" Gumi asked questionable.

"Yes, as well as SeeU and Iroha!" Miki said with a flawless grin.

"Then you should really knock down room 85's door as well..."... Miki left, a door breaking was heard, and then some swears,

"Who are you!" Cul angrily screamed.

* * *

"Okay you little freshman I'm your senpai, I shall be treated as one. I'll be giving you a tour around the vocaloid house so don't touch anything!" Lily declared.

"Sir yes sir!" Miki said formaly, after 10 minutes Miki has grown attached to Lilly. And after 10 minutes Cul tried to kill her. After 20 minutes with each other; IA declared Miku and Gumi to be total idiots just like Miki, and Miku calling IA Aria as well. Galaco, having a fierce rivalry with Miku. Yuzkari being Mayu's toy. Cul, almost killing Galaco. Seeu and Iroha becoming quick friends with their love for cats, then having a rivalry because SeeU said she loved cats more (they're still friends though) Gumi keeps on asking everyone why they have long hair, and Ring is probably the only one that gets along with everyone; That's why Lily decalred herself their leader.

"Fuuu, you guys must listen to Lily-senpai." Miki fumed

"I am." Cul said, "I only listen to Lily though."

"Stupid Cul." Miki muttered.

"You know what's stupid? Why people won't crown me the most popular vocaloid ever!" Galaco sighed.

"Ha ha Galaco in your dreams." Miku said rolling her eyes.

"Well that hair sceme is atrocious." Galaco said.

"Hey that's affending Ring as well!" Miku retorted, obviously annoyed.

"Actually my hair color is sky blue." Ring quietly muttered.

"Oh Ring it must be really hard to be you, I mean people think you're copying Miku. Maybe I can add some red with my axe, right Yuzkari-chan?" Mayu said hugging Yuzkari tightly.

"Um uh," Yuzkari managed to say, "I can't breathe."

"You know I realized some cats can't breathe." Iroha gasped.

"That's so true, poor cats!" SeeU chirped in.

"Cats have sort hair, why don't you have short hair?" Of course everyone knew who said this.

"I don't have sort hair because I chose not to cut it!" IA replied.

"Well I love my hair the most and I cut it all the time." for some stupid reason everyone gasped.

"If you love you hair you wouldn't cut it!" Galaco said, while getting really emotional.

"What? What did I do?" Gumi said, she then poked IA, "What did I do."

"I have no Idea." IA told her.

"God enough" The stringy haird blonde yelled in anoyness. All eyes were on Lily, "You Freshman with your randomness!" Lily said roling her yes, "Now look I'm going to sign us up for acting class, choir class and band class, so we can be in the same none academic classes together."

"You're amazing Nee-chan!" Gumi said, hugging her Older sibling to death.

"Uh! Okay!"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1 part 1 :) I'm so proud of myself. Now I need to edit then I can post!**


End file.
